Here comes the daughter of Hermes
by AmyLunyLunatica
Summary: No puedes elegir tus orígenes, tu familia, o qué eres. Pero si puedes elegir tu camino a partir de ahí. Me llamo Amy y soy una semidiosa. Una misión. Cuatro semidioses. Un.. ¿bate de beisball? ¡ISAAC! Basado en la sublime saga de Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter I

**Capitulo I**

**Recibo la carta del padre más ausente del mundo.**

Querido mundo: cuando digo "el día no puede ir a peor", NO es un reto.

Aunque para ser honesta, no sé que de me sorprendo; a estas alturas ya conozco cuál es la suerte del mestizo.

Estaba inquieta (lo cuál, para alguien que sufre de hiperactividad con THAD, no es una novedad, me refiero a que lo estaba más de lo normal). Aquel año me habían expulsado de tres institutos distintos y no había acabado con unas notas especialmente satisfactorias, pero a mi madre no pareció importarle demasiado, porque por lo menos había pasado de curso sin que me expulsaran del último instituto, lo cuál significaba que no tendría que buscarme otro (de momento). Pero no era ese el motivo de mi inquietud. Mi inquietud venía de que tenía una sorpresa especial en forma de carta esperando a ser leída.

—Has dicho que…—tragué saliva y miré a mi madre, aún intentando procesar la información—¿que esta carta es de mi padre?

Mi madre asintió. Noté que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Mi padre—repetí con rencor—el mismo que se largó cuando nací yo y que no ha querido volver a saber de nosotras desde entonces. ¿Esta carta es suya?

—No se largó, Amy—le defendió mi madre, suspirosa—se tuvo que ir.

—Ya, claro—dije sarcástica—¿A dónde si puede saberse? ¿Tan lejos está que ha tardado quince años en comunicarse conmigo?

—Tuvo que irse—repitió mi madre, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Ósea que pone una excusa barata, nos deja plantadas, ¿y ahora espera arreglarlo con una carta?—resoplé—Pues va listo.

Acababa de terminar el curso y al volver a casa me había encontrado con un paquete y una carta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Un resumen breve sobre mi historia: mi madre es periodista, y en uno de sus viajes para escribir un reportaje sobre el Empire State de Nueva York, conoció a mi padre. Un coqueteo por ahí, una cenita por allá y unos meses después, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. Al nacer, mi padre "tuvo que irse" y nunca volvimos a saber más de él. Mi madre me tuvo que criar sola con un sueldo de periodista que apenas nos habría pagado las facturas, pero mi padre nos mandaba dinero una vez al mes. Por mi se podía meter el dinero por donde le cupiese, pero no quería que mi madre tuviese que dejar un trabajo que tanto le gustaba porque tuviera que criarme sola.

Viví los primeros años de mi vida en Nueva York, pero por motivos que más tarde llegué a conocer, volvimos al país de origen de mi madre: España.

Ninguna de las dos parecemos españolas. Mi madre dice que las dos tenemos orígenes griegos y cuando decía esto último siempre se me quedaba mirando de una forma extraña.

El caso es que allí estaba yo; con una carta y un paquete que no quería abrir aunque, para ser sincera, también me moría de curiosidad.

—Al menos podrías leer lo que tu padre te tiene que decir—me dijo.

Respiré hondo y miré otra vez el sobre, de color verde. No tenía remitente y en la parte del destinatario solo ponía: "Para mi hija Amy" (ahora que lo pienso, no sé como se enteró de que no soporto que me llamen por mi nombre completo). Suspiré y finalmente abrí la carta.

«_Querida Amy:_

_Sé que probablemente estarás enfadada conmigo (y con razón) […]_

Mira, al menos era un tipo sincero.

_[…] probablemente tampoco entiendas por qué os dejé a tu madre y a ti y me fui así. Te juro por el Estigio _(En aquel momento lo leí un par de veces, convencida de que había leído mal. No era disléxica, lo cuál, me enteré más tarde, era una rareza en una mestiza) _que no fue por decisión propia. He estado vigilando que tu madre y tú estuvieseis bien y no os faltase de nada, y perdona si parezco un cretino por no haber pasado a veros ni una sola vez. Espero que algún día entiendas por qué tuve que hacerlo._

_Y ahora, llega el momento de pedirte perdón. Perdón por no haber llamado a casa alguna vez siquiera, perdón por no haberte revelado ni una sola vez mi nombre y, sobretodo, perdóname porque cuando termines está carta, te habré puesto en peligro, pero no te preocupes, porque he mandado a alguien para que te lleve a un lugar seguro. El único lugar en el que vas a estar segura, en realidad._

_Me he dado cuenta de que intentar proteger a mis hijos ignorándoles no es la manera. Me temo que te voy a tener que poner en peligro para salvarte. Ya sé que suena raro, pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Te lo explicarán todo y una vez sepas toda la verdad, podrás juzgarme. _

_Con todo mi cariño._

_Hermes.»_

Hasta aquel momento nunca había sabido el nombre de mi padre. Pero no podía ser Hermes ¿verdad? Debía ser un apodo o algo por el estilo.

Y, por otra parte… ¿¡A QUÉ SE REFERÍA CON PONERME EN PELIGRO!?

Aún estaba intentando encontrarle algún sentido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mi madre y yo nos miramos.

Mi segurata había llegado.

**Me gustaría aclarar que esto sucede entre el final de El último héroe del Olimpo y el principio de El héroe perdido, cuando los dioses prometer reconocer a sus mestizos y mandan sátiros por todo el mundo para que los lleven al campamento. Espero que os guste la historia.**


	2. Chapter II

**Capitulo II**

**Me ataca un mapache diabólico**

Abrí la puerta con cierta suspicacia, dispuesta a no confiar del todo en quién sea que hubiese mandado mi padre.

Era una mujer de sonrisa amplia y agradable, con el cabello grisáceo, que la hacía parecer más vieja de lo que sugería su cara, lo llevaba por debajo de la barbilla y unos ojos oscuros. Era bajita y un poco regordeta. Hubiese sido muy guapa de no ser por las enormes ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, completamente negras.

—¿Amy Clawson?—preguntó con una voz chillona.

Yo me quedé paralizada un momento, iba a preguntar quién era, pero mi madre, apareciendo a mi espalda, se me adelantó:

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me envía el señor Hermes para recoger a su hija—le sonrió a mi madre simpática—y usted debe ser la señora Clawson.

—¿Hermes? ¿Se llama así de verdad?—pregunté en plan "¿Qué clase de madre le pone a su hijo Hermes?"

El nombre me sonaba de algo, pero no terminaba de ubicarlo.

—Pues claro, cariño—odio que me llamen cariño. La mujer me miró y suspiró—hay muchas cosas que deberías saber, querida. Te las contaré en un lugar más seguro—de pronto miró a ambos lados, como si temiese una emboscada.

—¿Dónde está ese sitio seguro?—pregunté.

—Bastante lejos—respondió mirando a mi madre—Long Island, Nueva York—volvió a mirarme—no hay tiempo; tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cada segundo que pasa tu vida corre más peligro.

—¿Pero que peligro? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré todo por el camino, vámonos—me dijo con nerviosismo. Seguía mirando a ambos lados y se movía nerviosa. También debía ser hiperactiva.

—Mi madre…—empecé a decir.

—No pasa nada, Amy—me dijo mi madre—eres tú la que está en peligro, no yo. Coge tus cosas y vete.

—¿A Nueva York? ¿Sin ti?—negué con la cabeza—si tanto me quiere mi padre que mueva el culo desde Nueva York.

—No hay tiempo—me apremió la mujer—tu padre no puede venir, chica, te lo explicaré por el camino.

—Pero…

—Amy, vamos—mi madre tiró de mí hasta dentro de la casa, me llevó a mi habitación y empezó a llenarme la maleta.

Yo me quedé ahí. Aún tenía la carta en la mano, algo arrugada, mientras veía a mi madre meter ropa, zapatos, mi pasaporte y demás. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Mamá…—empecé a decir.

—No pasa nada, Amy—me sonrió al borde de las lágrimas—tu padre me lo advirtió. Yo sabía que este día llegaría.

—¿Por qué tengo que irme?

—Porque solo hay un sitio en el que puedes estar a salvo—siguió metiendo mis cosas en la maleta. Salió de mi habitación y volvió con el paquete que aún no había abierto y dinero.

Al rato ya tenía el equipaje listo.

—Recuerda—me dijo mi madre—no te separes de tu protectora. Y hazme saber cuando hayas llegado ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero si no tengo móvil.

Mi madre se negaba a comprarme uno.

—Encontrarás la forma—me estaba hartando de tanto misterio. Iba a replicar, pero mi madre me dio un abrazo muy fuerte—te quiero mucho, Amy. Todo irá bien.

No sabía que estaba pasando y me abrumaba todo aquello. ¿De qué peligro hablaban todos? ¿Por qué estaba en peligro?

Cogí la maleta y bajé al salón. La mujer nos esperaba allí.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó.

Asentí, aún bastante perdida.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos—me sonrió y las dos salimos de casa. Me giré un momento justo antes de torcer por la calle. Mi madre me miraba desde la puerta. No volvería a verla en mucho tiempo, aunque eso entonces no lo sabía.

Mi acompañante tiró de mí para que me diera prisa. Iba con rapidez por las calles, medio arrastrándome.

—¿No vamos a ir en avión?—pregunté.

—Claro—se giró a sonreírme un segundo antes de seguir avanzando.

—Pues al aeropuerto se va por allí—le indiqué la calle que acabábamos de dejar atrás.

—Ah… Nosotras es que vamos a coger otro camino. Para que no nos siga nadie. Un camino más seguro.

Pero yo empezaba a desconfiar. Algo dentro de mí me estaba gritando que me largase de ahí, pero la mujer me seguía tirando de la muñeca con fuerza y yo solo podía acelerar para alcanzarla. Estábamos atravesando el parque, donde los niños se perseguían, se columpiaban, se tiraban por los toboganes,… esas cosas. Conforme avanzábamos, cada vez había menos personas. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos y me paré, dispuesta a no ir a ninguna parte hasta saberlo todo. La mujer se paró y se giró hacia mí.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sabía como se llamaba.

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunté.

Me sonrió. Pero esta vez no era una de sus sonrisas simpáticas y amistosas. Esta vez era una sonrisa en la que enseñaba todos los afilados dientes.

—¿Quién soy?—repitió su voz chillona. La cara se le estaba llenando de pelo y me di cuenta de que sus marcadas ojeras eran en realidad parte de su pelaje—soy Coelo; Madre y señora de los mapaches.

Los mapaches me dejaron de parecer animalitos adorables en el preciso momento en el que le crecían las garras y se clavaron en la muñeca por la que aún me sujetaba.

Grité y me retorcí para que me soltara, pero era sorprendentemente fuerte. Me dio un latigazo con la cola anillada que le había salido en todo el estómago que me dejó sin respiración y me hizo doblarme por la mitad.

—En el pasado—me dijo con su voz chillona y satisfecha mientras yo intentaba recuperar la respiración—fui una ladrona muy destacada. Tu padre, Hermes, me tenía aprecio pero entonces un día quise demostrarle que podía ser incluso mejor que él.

_"Está pirada"_ pensé mientras me incorporaba un poco. Retrocedí para esquivar su cola, pero me seguía sujetando con fuerza y me dio igualmente.

—Quería ser mejor que mi propio padre, el dios de los ladrones—continuó—y robé su caduceo. Pero en vez de alabar mis habilidades se enfureció. Y me castigó convirtiéndome en una mujer mapache, un animal ladrón.

Paré de forcejear en cuanto me vino a la cabeza la clase de griego. Hermes. Dios de los ladrones. Caduceo.

Se me cortó la respiración pero no tenía nada que ver con el golpe de la mujer mapache.

Coelo pareció advertir mi descubrimiento, porque sonrió irónica.

—Si, hermanita; Hermes. Tu padre. Nuestro padre.

¿Nuestro? Abrí la boca para decir algo pero justo escuchamos una música extraña aunque muy… natural. Empezaron a crecer raíces espinosas del suelo, que empezaron a cubrir a Coelo y le arrancaron gritos de dolor. Eso consiguió que me soltara la mano y yo caí hacia atrás. Estaba tan alucinada que era como si no me estuviese pasando a mí. Miré al lugar de donde procedía la música y ví a un chico que tocaba unas flautas de caña. En cuanto las raíces cubrieron por completo a Coelo el chico vino corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó en inglés.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba inglés, porque solía hablar en español. De todas formas le entendí, así que asentí quedamente con la cabeza, si es que bien significaba que te atacase algo que se hace llamar tu hermana e hija de un dios mitológico.

—Tu muñeca—me dijo.

La miré. Me estaba sangrando por culpa de las garras de Coelo.

—Tengo ambrosía—me dijo. Fruncí el ceño; quizá hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba en inglés (a parte de en clase, pero en el instituto dábamos inglés británico, no americano) así que pensé que no lo había entendido bien—te curaré en cuanto estemos a salvo, tenemos que irnos ya, no se cuanto aguantarán las zarzas…

Justo en ese momento un buen trozo de zarza salió volando hacia nosotros. El chico me empujó para quitarme de la trayectoria pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me lanzó contra mi maleta, que se abrió esparciendo algunas de mis pertenencias por el suelo. Pero lo preocupante era que Coelo se había soltado y nos miraba relamiéndose.

—Mira por donde, hoy no solo voy a cenar carne mestiza, sino que además voy a comer patas de sátiro a la brasa.


	3. Chapter III

**Capitulo III**

**Al rescate de mi verdadero segurata con unas converse voladoras.**

¿Mi padre, del cuál no sabía nada durante catorce largos años, va y me manda una carta diciendo que me va a mandar a alguien para que me lleve a un sitio seguro? Vale. ¿Ese alguien resulta ser una especie de hermastra medio mapache diabólico? Claro, cómo no. ¿Mi padre es el Hermes de la Grecia clásica? Bueno, pues nada.

Espero que hayáis pillado el sarcasmo. En realidad mi mente estaba en estado WTF!?

Y encima le añadimos a todo esto que viene a mi rescate un chico que toca una flauta mágica que hace crecer unas zarzas y que, por si fuera poco tiene cuartos traseros. Lo lógico.

¿Hola? ¿Operadora? El número del loquero, si es tan amable.

Bueno, aún no había visto sus cuartos traseros pero los sátiros de los mitos eran mitad cabra y solían tocar flautas de caña y ese chico cumplía el requisito de la flauta y llevaba unos pantalones muy holgados. Como me estaba atacando una mujer mapache, tampoco me habría sorprendido mucho ¿o no?

Os voy a ser sincera; aun así no estaba preparada para ello. Coelo se lanzó a por el chico. Él le asestó una patada en el pecho y ella gruñó como un animal y le lanzó un zarpazo. El chico se había puesto en pie y se estaba echando hacia atrás, así que las zarpas de Coelo solo llegaron a rasgar su camiseta y se enganchó en sus pantalones. Y adivinad que. ¡Sorpresa! El chico tiró para librarse de ella y Coelo se quedó con sus pantalones, y debajo de estos había unos cuartos peludos de un color castaño oscuro.

Aunque había empezado a admitir la posibilidad de que el chico fuese un sátiro, la verdad es que una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy distinta verlo, pero ahí estaba.

El chico cogió sus flautas y de nuevo empezaron a crecer zarzas, que se enredaban en las patas peludas de Coelo, pero no con suficiente rapidez. La mujer mapache estaba dando alaridos e intentaba desenredarse de las zarzas, pero por alguna razón comprendí que no tardaría mucho en volver al ataque. Quise ayudar al sátiro, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Vale, en realidad lo que quería hacer era salir huyendo pero no podía dejar al chico cabra con la mapache diabólica.

Me puse en pie e iba a gritarle al chico… a la cabra… a lo que fuera que corriese, cuando mi pie dio con algo.

El paquete de mi padre que aún no había abierto.

Normalmente no me pongo a abrir paquetes mientras me atacan, pero algo me decía que aquello me iba a ayudar, así que me peleé unos instantes con la cinta aislante y abrí el paquete.

Dentro del paquete había unas zapatillas converse.

El detalle era bonito pero no creía que golpear a Coelo con unos zapatos me fuese a funcionar de algo.

Frustrada, miré de nuevo como iba la pelea. El chico cabra estaba teniendo problemas para distraer a Coelo. Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

_Póntelas_

Me pegué un susto de muerte. Aquella voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

_Ponte los zapatos. _

Miré otra vez al sátiro y a Coelo, que le estaba dando mordiscos a las zarzas. Se estaba llenando la boca de sangre, pero se estaba liberando. Me quité las deportivas que llevaba puestas todo lo rápida que pude, aunque me pareció una eternidad mientras sentía mi desbocado corazón latiéndome con fuerza, me pregunté inconscientemente mientras metía los pies en las converse si serían de mi número pero me entraron perfectamente y cuando fui a atármelas me di cuenta de que no hacía falta, porque estaban perfecta y cómodamente ajustadas a mis pies. No tuve mucho tiempo para admirarlas. De pronto ví la nota que llevaba en el paquete.

«Para activarlas, dí "maya"»

—¿Maya?—repetí en voz alta, extrañada.

De pronto sentí que los pies se me separaban del suelo. Solté una exclamación ahogada y miré a mis pies.

A las zapatillas les habían salido unas pequeñas alas en los lados de los talones que batían el aire.

Vale, lo admito: el regalo de mi padre molaba. ¿La pega? No tenía la menor idea de cómo controlar las zapatillas.

Las converse revolotearon en zigzag mientras yo soltaba un grito que, lamento decirlo, era muy poco digno.

"Adelante" pensé mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio "adelante, adelante…"

Para mi sorpresa, las zapatillas obedecieron. Por lo visto bastaba mi pensamiento para que las converse obedecieran. Solté un grito, pero esta vez era de desafío. Ella se giró a tiempo de ver la suela de mi zapatilla antes de que le impactara en la cara. Coelo cayó al suelo y rugió de ira y yo me preparé "quietas" pensé, y las zapatillas me dejaron flotando en el aire. Coelo se puso en pie y vino hacia mí dispuesta a desgarrarme con sus garras, pero pensé en elevarme por encima de su cabeza y las converse, rápidas como mis pensamientos, me pusieron fuera de su alcance.

El sátiro volvió a la carga con sus zarzas mientras yo distraía a Coelo y en seguida se convirtió en un capullo de espinos colgada de una rama de árbol alta.

—Deberíamos marcharnos mientras podamos—me dijo el sátiro mientras se volvía a poner los pantalones, que estaban bastante desgarrados—no creo que dure mucho.

Yo me quedé en mi sitio.

—¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti?—pregunté.

—Porque soy el sátiro que envió tu padre para llevarte al Campamento Mestizo.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza, ya que era la primera vez que oía el nombre.

—¿Campamento Mestizo?—repetí.

—El lugar seguro para la gente como tú—me dijo con impaciencia.

—Es lo mismo que me dijo ella ¿cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?—repliqué, tozuda.

—Porque te he ayudado en vez de atacarte, por ejemplo—replicó él—oye, tendrás que confiar en mí, no será la última que venga a por ti. Y la próxima vez no sé si tendrás tanta suerte.

—¿Hay más como ella?—pregunté.

—Como Coelo no, pero hay muchos más monstruos que vendrán a por ti.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró.

—Porque eres una mestiza. Los monstruos captan tu olor y se meriendan a los que son como tú.

—¿Mestiza?—repetí.

—Se supone que debo informarte por el camino—me dijo el sátiro—y me voy a romper el cuello ¿te importaría bajar?

Vacilé un momento, porque en un principio Coelo había parecido buena persona pero luego… Aún así, el sátiro me había ayudado y me daba las respuestas de mis preguntas directamente, en lugar de misterios. Así que ordené a mis zapatos que me dejasen en el suelo y las alas se replegaron solas. Me empezaban a encantar esas zapatillas.

El sátiro me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y echamos a correr mientras escuchábamos a Coelo gemir de dolor y luchar contra las zarzas mientras nos maldecía.

—Eres mitad cabra—dije mirando sin poder evitar un desgarrón enorme de sus pantalones, por el cual asomaba pelo de cabra.

—Tú también eres una mestiza—respondió sin inmutarse.

—Creía que eras un mito.

—No lo soy.

—¿No me digas?—repliqué sarcástica.

—Como lo oyes—dijo en el mismo tono—bueno, señorita, es hora de que vayamos al Campamento. Y espero que por el camino no nos ataques más familiares tuyos.


	4. Chapter IV

**Capitulo IV**

**Vuelo en primera clase a Nueva York por cortesía de mi padre.**

No nos atacaron más "familiares míos". El sátiro se llamaba Patch, tenía el pelo espeso de color castaño oscuro y ondulado y ojos oscuros. Cuando le hice notar que sus pantalones seguía muy rajados, cogió otra vez sus flautas y tocó una melodía, me explicó que los pantalones eran cien por cien algodón y por eso cuando tocó, la tela se reparó sola. Me llevó al aeropuerto mientras yo seguía flipando en colores y me dijo que teníamos dos billetes en primera clase por cortesía de mi padre.

Yo no había viajado en mi vida en primera clase pero os voy a decir una cosa: ¡Que lujazo!

Los asientos eran mucho más amplios, cómodos, reclinables y mucho más separados entre sí que los de la clase turista. ¡Hasta podías convertirlo en cama!

Y cada asiento tenía sus botones y sus mandos, con una televisión individual desde la que podías ver películas, series, e incluso jugar a videojuegos. Y además las azafatas se morían por atender todas y cada una de mis necesidades. La verdad es que como soy una persona acostumbrada a ir a mi aire, me abrumó tantísimo lujo.

Una vez que el avión despegó, Patch, en el asiento de al lado, se giró a mirarme.

—Tendrás muchas preguntas—me dijo.

—No sé ni por donde empezar—confesé.

—Bien. Pues empezaré yo ¿cuánto sabes de los dioses y mitos griegos?

—Lo que me enseñaron en el instituto—respondí mirando fijamente las converse, que ahora parecían completamente normales—los nombres de los dioses y poco más—le miré—mi padre…

—Es Hermes, si, mensajero de los dioses, dios de los viajeros, los ladrones, las comunicaciones,… tiene bastantes títulos—me miró como para evaluar cómo me afectaba la información.

La verdad es que estas cosas las había supuesto de mi encuentro con Coelo, pero mi cerebro no se atrevía a procesarlo hasta que me lo confirmó Patch.

—No puede ser—dije quedamente—es… imposible. Todo esto,… es imposible.

—Pero está pasando—dijo Patch.

—Podría estar soñando… o estar loca—repliqué.

Él resopló.

—Los mortales siempre tenéis las mismas explicaciones. Los locos no saben que están locos, así que estás sana mentalmente hablando. Y en cuanto a lo del sueño…—me tiró agua encima.

—¡EH!—grité.

—No es un sueño—me dijo. Paró a una azafata y le pidió una toalla para mí. La azafata se apresuró a traerme una. Me sequé mientras miraba con rencor a Patch.

—Gracias—dije sarcástica.

—No hay de qué—sonrió pero entonces se puso un poco más serio—oye, sé que es difícil de creer, pero los dioses antiguos existieron y siguen existiendo. Y la mayoría de los dioses, como sabrás, a veces procreaban con mortales… De ahí salieron Hércules, Teseo, Perseo y un montón más. Tú eres una semidiosa, hija de un dios (Hermes) y una humana.

Terminé de secarme como pude y una azafata se llevó la toalla.

—Pero… Es que es todo tan… confuso—hundí una mano en mi pelo.

—No es confuso, lo que pasa es que tienes la mente cerrada de los mortales—replicó Patch.

—Y tú patas de cabra—refunfuñé subiendo las piernas al asiento y haciéndome un ovillito.

—¡Eh! Que las tengo bien cepilladas—puso expresión de fastidio y no pude evitar sonreír un poquito.

—Vamos a necesitar mucha crema depilatoria—bromeé.

—Ja, ja, que graciosa, me parto—dijo muy serio—mis patas ni mirarlas.

—Es difícil—opiné.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema—dijo Patch.

Suspiré.

—Vale, sigue.

—El caso es que los semidioses atraéis a los monstruos…

—¿A los monstruos? ¿Por qué no puedo atraer chocolate?—pregunté dramáticamente.

—¿Me dejas continuar?—hice el gesto de echarme la cremallera—gracias. El caso es que los mestizos tenéis un olor que atrae a los monstruos. Por eso estás en peligro. Tu única defensa hasta ahora ha sido que tu padre te haya estado ignorando todo este tiempo.

—¿Ahora me hace un favor ignorándome?

Patch me miró mal y me callé.

—Si. Porque en el momento en el que sabes lo que eres, también lo saben los monstruos, y entonces van a por ti.

«Hasta ahora, no solo tu padre, sino todos los demás dioses, tenían orden de ignorar a sus hijos mestizos. Zeus decretó hace tiempo que los dioses no podían relacionarse directamente con sus hijos, y si de algún romance con un mortal salía algún semidios, debían abandonarlos inmediatamente.»

Patch debió ver mi cara de fastidio.

—Ten en cuenta que hasta ahora no haber sido reconocida por tu padre divino había sido tu única defensa—me dijo.

—Esa no es una excusa—murmuré con rencor.

—No los estoy justificando—me dijo—seguramente aún así te has encontrado con algún monstruo alguna vez.

Hice memoria. Recuerdo que cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, yo estaba… ejem… cogiendo prestado algo, aunque ahora no recuerdo el qué, cuando alguien me pilló. Yo me asusté, pero me asusté aun más cuando vi que el hombre solo tenía un ojo en la cara.

Lo había olvidado. Sé que mi madre hizo algo, no recuerdo el qué, pero sé que hizo algo y que ese y otros incidentes parecidos fueron los que la llevaron a trasladarnos a España, donde estuvimos más tranquilas.

—¿Y por qué mi padre ha infringido esa regla?—pregunté.

—Porque ayer sucedió algo que pasará a la historia en el Olimpo—respondió Patch.

«Un semidios hijo de Poseidón derrotó al titán Cronos y a sus seguidores, que pretendían destruir el Olimpo y con él, toda la civilización occidental. El hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson, a cambio de esta hazaña, hizo prometer a los dioses que las cosas cambiarían, que todos los dioses reconocerían a todos sus hijos a los trece años»

—Cumplí quince años hace unas semanas—tercié.

—Pero el juramento se hizo ayer—me recordó Patch—y a los sátiros que sobrevivimos en la batalla nos han mandado por todo el mundo en busca de los mestizos que los dioses nos han encomendado, por eso estoy aquí. Eres la primera mestiza que tengo asignada.

—Que honor—murmuré con una sonrisita irónica—pero por lo que dices hubiese sido mejor que nunca me hubiese enterado de quien soy—me miré la muñeca que me había herido Coelo. Patch me había dado medio cuadradito que había llamado "ambrosía" y que tenía sabor a chocolate. En cuanto me lo comí, me sentí mucho mejor y se me curó la muñeca. Patch dice que la ambrosía cura casi cualquier herida, pero que si los semidioses tomamos más de la cuenta podemos consumirnos vivos. Literalmente.

—Los semidioses que no llegan enterarse nunca de quienes son, terminan enterándose por las malas o convirtiéndose en la cena de algún monstruo—dijo Patch lúgubremente—cuando llegué a tu casa y me enteré de que se me habían adelantado temí que hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

Recordé los dientes afilados de Coelo y sus garras y me callé.

—Por suerte para los mestizos que sobrevivís—siguió diciendo Patch—hay un lugar cuyas defensas no dejan pasar a los monstruos y donde aprendéis a luchar contra ellos. Ese sitio es el Campamento Mestizo, que es a dónde vamos.

Durante las aproximadamente trece horas que duró el vuelo, Patch me habló del campamento y de las cosas que haría allí, me empezó a dar clases de mitología (era raro hablar de los dioses y los monstruos en presente) e incluso me enseñó algo de griego (por lo visto se me da mejor de lo que yo misma creía), entre otras cosas que debía saber como por ejemplo… ¿Sabíais que el monte Olimpo está ahora en el Empire State? Pues yo no. Todo esto alternado con todos los lujos de los que disfrutábamos en primera clase, rumbo al que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar.


	5. Chapter V

**Capitulo V**

**Asisto al juicio de mi medio hermano.**

Un par de horas después de disfrutar de los lujos que nos rodeaban y de varias lecciones de Patch, estaba muy cansada. Mi nuevo amigo el sátiro me aconsejó que durmiese un poco, así que con ayuda de una azafata, volvió mi asiento una cómoda cama y me tumbé en ella.

A Patch se le olvidó hablarme sobre los sueños de los semidioses.

Ya no estaba en la cama del avión, ahora estaba de pie en una barcaza de madera. El barquero empujaba una pértiga a través del agua, llevaba un largo hábito negro y estaba de espaldas a mí. Miré a mi alrededor, perdida y confusa. A mis lados habían varios chicos de más o menos mi edad. Uno de ellos llevaba un parche en el ojo, como si fuese un pirata, y estaba sentado al final del barco, mirando el agua con el otro ojo. Yo también miré el agua y por poco me caigo de la barca; El agua era oscura y aceitosa, y en ella flotaban huesos, peces muertos, diplomas, muñecas, flores, ví un anillo de compromiso y algunas espadas.

Fiándome de las lecciones de Patch, aquello era el río Estigio, lo cuál quería decir que aquello era el Inframundo, y el barquero debía ser…

—Caronte—dijo un chico rubio—¿Se ha salvado el mundo?

El barquero le miró.

—Si, hijo de Apolo. Pero vosotros ya no tenéis que preocuparos de eso.

El chico asintió para sí y miró hacia la chica morena que iba delante de él. Llevaba una armadura y se mordía su perfecta manicura.

—Tranquila, Silena—le dijo—vas a verle otra vez.

La chica sonrió un poco a su pesar.

—Espero que si, Michael.

Yo me estaba empezando a imaginar que era aquello. Eran semidioses que habían muerto en la batalla de la que me habló Patch. No me había dado detalles sobre los caídos, pero de alguna forma yo sabía que lo eran.

—Lo verás—dijo alguien que estaba detrás de mí—fuiste una heroína.

Me giré y detrás de mí había un chico que parecía algunos años mayor que yo. Era alto, guapo, rubio y tenía los ojos azules.

La chica, Silena, le miró de refilón y apretó los labios, como si quisiera ignorarlo.

—Lo siento—murmuró el chico rubio.

—Será mejor que lo dejes, Luke—le dijo el chico del parche.

Luke suspiró y le hizo caso.

Entonces la orilla se hizo visible. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra que llegaba hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—Abajo, semidioses—les dijo Caronte—os están esperando—eso último lo dijo mirando sobretodo a la chica de la armadura, Silena.

Ella alzó la vista y vio a alguien. Era un chico enorme, de piel color chocolate, que al verla sonrió feliz.

—¡Silena!—gritó.

La chica habría llorado si no hubiese sido un espíritu.

—¡Charlie!

Silena bajó precipitadamente de la barca y corrió hacia el chico, Charlie la cogió por la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

—Mi heroína—murmuró él.

Dos chicas que iban en la barca, que iban con ropa plateada, pusieron una expresión de desencanto. Pero Michael y otros semidioses aplaudieron a los dos, que, estaba claro, eran pareja.

De pronto volvía a estar en otra parte. Delante de una mesa con tres figuras con túnicas negras y máscaras doradas que miraban a Luke fijamente. Yo estaba a su lado.

Los tres no dijeron nada. Miraron a Luke fijamente y de pronto vi tantas imágenes que era como ver una película. Vi a Luke como un bebé, con una mujer que se le parecía mucho y un hombre que debía ser su padre. Los tres parecían felices. Más tarde, Luke era un niño, su madre estaba en el suelo y sus ojos eran resplandores verdes, el chico estaba muerto de miedo y pude ver como crecía y se iba resintiendo contra su padre, como se escapó de pequeño y conoció a una semidiosa, Thalia, y más tarde como los dos rescataban de las calles a una niña más pequeña, Annabeth. Los tres eran una familia, hasta que mientras iban al Campamento Mestizo, Thalia se quedó atrás para darles tiempo a sus amigos y a un sátiro a que llegasen al campamento, entonces, cuando la chica estuvo a punto de morir, se transformó en un pino.

En mi mente veía la vida de Luke; cómo le dio la espalda al Olimpo, a su familia y amigos, harto de las injusticias de los dioses, e intentaba derrocarles junto al titán Cronos. Finalmente, Luke cogió el arma que le ofrecía un chico, Percy Jackson, y se la clavaba en el único punto donde era vulnerable, derrotando así a Cronos y salvando el mundo.

Estaba tan confusa y abrumada que apenas me di cuenta cuando volví a la sala con las tres figuras negras.

—Por su causa casi destruye la civilización occidental—dijo uno de los tres. Supe que eran los jueces del Inframundo y me dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Ha cometido innumerables crímenes y ha llevado a la muerte de varios semidioses y algunos mortales—añadió el segundo juez—es culpable de traición, de llevar a los dioses a la guerra, ayudar a los titanes y casi desembocar el fin del mundo.

—Creía que era lo correcto—dijo Luke, a mi casi se me había olvidado que lo tenía al lado—solo quería acabar con las injusticias que los dioses cometían contra sus hijos mortales. No pido clemencia; creo que no hay un castigo que me haga sufrir más que haber traicionado a mis amigos, pero solo quería decir que no fui el único culpable de todo lo sucedido. Sé lo que hice, y sé que estuvo mal, pero si pudiera nacer de nuevo...—eso último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Se sacrificó para arreglar las cosas—dijo el tercer juez—es joven y se equivocó, pero lo compensó con su vida.

—El señor Hermes ha insistido en asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos—dijo entonces el primer juez, y miró al que, ahora lo sabía, era mi medio hermano—Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, se te concede una oportunidad para enmendar tus errores. Beberás del río Lete, olvidando tu antigua vida y renacerás. Si en tu próxima vida no compensas los males que has ocasionado en esta, este tribunal te condenará a los Campos de Castigo… o a un destino peor.

No me quise preguntar cuál sería ese destino peor, pero la expresión de Luke era casi incrédula.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Ve y que tu próxima vida sea mejor que esta, Luke Castellan—le dijo uno de los jueces.

Yo me quedé mirando a Luke. Había visto su vida, y me horrorizaba lo que había hecho, pero en parte no podía dejar de admirar lo que había hecho al final y sobretodo, compadecerle por todo lo que había pasado.


	6. Chapter VI

**Capitulo VI**

**Argos nos echa un ojo.**

Me desperté dando un respingo y me costó un poco recordar dónde estaba. Por la ventanilla del avión seguía siendo de día, pero Patch no estaba a mi lado. Me quedé sentada en la cama un poco en shock, pensando en Luke y en la última oportunidad que tenía.

—¿Sabías que este avión tiene una ducha de hidromasaje?—Patch apareció con un albornoz y las patas de cabra asomando por debajo, con pezuñas y todo y yo debía abrir los ojos como naranjas, porque se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en su asiento—he alterado un poco la niebla. Estaba un poco cansado de esos pantalones.

Patch me había explicado lo que era la niebla y entonces respiré un poco más tranquila.

—He tenido un sueño rarísimo—le dije. Y empecé a contárselo.

Conforme iba nombrando a las personas de mi sueño, iba poniendo cara de entendimiento y un poco de tristeza.

Cuando terminé, se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Bueno. Creo que es justo—dijo al final.

—¿Y dónde volverá a nacer?—pregunté.

—Eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él, porque las almas que escogen renacer, beben del río Lete, que es uno de los ríos del Inframundo. Si tocas el agua del río, pierdes tus recuerdos, por eso es un requisito indispensable para renacer.

—Pero es solo un sueño ¿no?—recordé.

Patch negó con la cabeza.

—Los semidioses podéis ver en sueños algo que está pasando en cualquier otro lugar—respondió y puso cara de culpabilidad—se me olvidó decírtelo.

—Ósea que de toda tu cháchara va y se te olvida que puedo ver cosas a distancia en mis sueños—dijo con sarcasmo—vale.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Le dije que daba igual y pedí algo de comer (había que aprovechar ¡pagaba mi padre!), mientras comía un plato de pasta (que digan lo que quieran de la comida de los aviones, eso es porque no han ido en primera clase) no pude evitar seguir pensando en Luke. También pensé en los otros semidioses de la barca, como por ejemplo Silena y Charlie, pero mis pensamientos volvían a mi medio hermano Luke y a mi padre. No sé que pensar de mi padre. Ni de los dioses en general ¿eso es todo lo que hacen por sus hijos? ¿Abandonarlos a su suerte? Y encima les sorprenderá que haya semidioses que se volvieron en su contra. Resoplé, cansada. También pensaba en Coelo. Mi padre la había transformado en ese bicho horrendo por robarle el caduceo. Tampoco quería compadecerla ¡había intentado merendarnos a Patch y a mi! Pero no pude evitar pensar que los dioses tenían el premio a los padres más desastrosos del mundo.

El resto el viaje transcurrió como antes de que me durmiera; Patch me contaba cosas y yo escuchaba, intentaba aprendérmelas y disfrutaba de todos los lujos que podía.

El viaje se me hizo relativamente corto (el tiempo vuela cuando estás disfrutando de las duchas de hidromasaje. Vuela. Es un avión. Que chiste más malo). Desembarcamos a las tantas de la madrugada. A mi me dio hasta pena bajar del avión, pero de todas formas tuve que hacerlo, así que cogí mi maleta y me aseguré de que llevaba aún mis nuevas converse y salí del aeropuerto con Patch.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al sátiro cómo íbamos a llegar al campamento, vi que había un hombre rubio, con pinta de surfero que llevaba un cartel en el que decía "Clawson". Lo único que me inquietó, fue el hecho de que tuviese ojos por todas partes: En la cara, en los brazos, en el cuello,…

—Ese es Argos—me dijo Patch mientras me arrastraba hacia él.

Argos me sonrió y yo me volví a sorprender del poder de la niebla.

—Argos te va a llevar al campamento—me dijo Patch.

—¿Tú no vienes?—pregunté.

—Tengo que coger un vuelo a Canadá para ir a por un mestizo de Némesis y otro de Démeter—negó con la cabeza, apretó la correa de su mochila y me dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro con la otra mano—suerte.

Me despedí de Patch y seguí a Argos hacia uno de los coches, me abrió la puerta y vi a dos chicos más. Me subí en el coche y Argos se metió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó.

—Hola—me saludó uno de ellos, tenía los ojos de color avellana y tendría unos trece años, tenía el pelo de color castaño casi rubio—yo soy Isaac, y ese—señaló al chico que tenía al otro lado, de pelo de color negro—James ¿cómo te llamas?

—Amy—respondí.

—¿Quién es tu ascendiente divino, Amy?—me preguntó Isaac.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que se referían a que dios era mi padre.

—Hermes—respondí.

Isaac sonrió.

—Me han advertido que lleve cuidado con los hijos de Hermes—me dijo divertido—sobretodo con mi cartera.

—¿Te refieres a esta?—Isaac abrió mucho los ojos, pero vio que realmente no llevaba nada y reí.

—Y que sois muy bromistas—añadió riendo también.

—¿Quién es tu padre divino?—pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No se supone que tienen que reconocerte?—pregunté.

—El sátiro dijo que lo harían tarde o temprano—respondió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Están obligados a hacerlo—dijo James, despegando los labios por primera vez—lo juraron por el río Estigio, y esa es la promesa más seria que puede hacerse.

—¡Anda! Pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato—sonrió Isaac.

—Y yo que no ibas a callarte nunca—replicó James, molesto.

Isaac se rió y le dio un empujón.

—Nuestro amigo James—me dijo agarrándolo por el cuello—está un poco serio. Espero que todos los hijos de Hécate no sean así.

James se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Yo espero que no seas hijo de Hécate y no tenga que aguantarte—dijo.

Isaac le sacó la lengua.

—¿Ah, si? Pues que sepas que…

Pero nunca supimos que quería que supiese James, porque de pronto el coche pegó un bandazo y los tres salimos despedidos hacia delante (gracias señor cinturón de seguridad, por evitar que me comiese el asiento de delante). Argos pegó un volantazo y sacó un brazo lleno de ojos por la ventana, para ver que había pasado. Se le abrieron los ojos del brazo como naranjas y aceleró el coche. No lo consideré buena señal.

—Oh, oh—murmuró Isaac, que de pronto había borrado su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté a Argos, empezando a asustarme.

El coche soltaba humo por la parte de atrás, y juraría que la rueda iba pinchada. Argos nos señaló algo que nos iba siguiendo y nos giramos a una.

Era un enorme bicho peludo que parecía una mezcla entre murciélago y dragón. Tenía la cabeza de reptil abierta y algo salió de ella hacia nosotros. Argos pegó un volantazo que me tiró contra Isaac. Donde antes había estado el coche, ahora había un humeante agujero en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué clase de bicho es ese!?—grité. Patch no me había hablado sobre aquello.

—Somos muchos mestizos—observó Isaac—le ha tenido que atraer nuestro olor.

Argos hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por esquivar los ataques de ácido que escupía el monstruo con una rueda pinchada y la parte de atrás del coche humeante. Hasta yo, que no tengo ni idea de coches, sabía que no íbamos a aguantar mucho tiempo así.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—dijo James.

—¿Cómo qué?—pregunté.

James tardó un momento en responder.

—No tengo ni idea. Necesitamos un plan.

—Si le distraemos—empezó a decir Isaac—Argos puede cambiar la rueda.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Yo puedo volar hasta él—dije.

—No tienes armas—observó James.

—¿Tú no puedes volar ni nada por el estilo? Creía que los hijos de Hécate podíais hacer magia…

—En teoría si, pero es mi primer día como mestizo y aún no he hecho el cursillo de qué mientras te ataca un bicho volador—me soltó sarcástico.

—Pues habrá que improvisar—dijo Isaac.

Argos tuvo que soltar el volante un momento, lo cuál me llevó a rezar inconscientemente a mi padre para que no nos pegásemos el tortazo del siglo. Vi que abría la guantera y pasaba hacia atrás un puñal de…

—Bronce celestial—dijo James mientras Isaac agarraba el arma—Pyp, el sátiro que me encontró, me dijo que es el único material que mata a los monstruos…

El coche dio otro bandazo y escuchamos cómo la carrocería chisporroteaba con el contacto del ácido.

—Vale, tenemos un arma para cargárnoslo—dijo Isaac manteniendo la hoja de forma que no nos la clavásemos si el coche daba otro bandazo—pero ¿alguien sabe usarla?

Los tres nos quedamos mirando al infinito, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Por el retrovisor vi los ojos de la frente de Argos poniéndose en blanco.

—Pues habrá que aprender sobre la marcha—suspiró Isaac.


End file.
